The Catalyst
by oh the cleverness of you
Summary: a series of one shots that show different situations that bones and booth finally decide to cross the line
1. Im not alone, but Im still lonely

A/N I seen an interview with TJ Thyne where he mentioned that bones and booth are just waiting for the right time. well personally I say it has been the right time about a million times, but alas since we cant rely on them for the good stuff I decided I would write a series of one shots that could be different versions of "the right time" Either way something makes one of them snap and decide to cross that line. This is my first one, and depending on the reviews, I will get started on more I have a million ideas so if you want to hear them make sure you let me know. also any ideas of your own that you have im open to that as well. All mistakes are mine, I dont have a beta so if you see some be sure to tell me and i will fix em! well on with the show...

* * *

I've been away now for 3 months. Working undercover. I hate it. I hate not seeing my family and friends, not sleeping in my own bed. I hate not seeing my son, and I hate not being able to see Bones. I'm supposed to be infiltrating, they are supposed to trust me, bring me in and then bring them down. Well I'm in, and the problem is they have not done anything illegal. Well not anything that the FBI thinks is worth it. They want big, and huge. So I get to stay here until they get that.

I sleep in a seedy motel, and sling beer at a seedy bar. My "name" is Derek Diogarda. I'm from Jersey. I have no family, and no money and will do anything to get ahead. It's hard to remember sometimes. I try and read my profile every night before I go to sleep. I don't need a slip up. I plan on coming home to my son.

I break the rules though. I know I shouldn't, but a long with practicing my profile, I have a story for this if I ever get caught. Every night as soon as I get off of "work" I make my way back to my motel. I walk, a man with no money can't afford a car. As I round the corner to the hotel. I see it. A lonely phone booth. The glass is shattered the light on the inside is long past burnt out. The phone itself has been burnt, carved and written on, but it still works. And that's where I break the rules. I make a phone call. I reach into my pocket to gather my money. I spend my tip money every night at this pay phone. Some nights I can talk forever sometimes I feel like I can barely get a whole sentence in before the operator is telling me I have one minute left. But I still call I would take thirty seconds over nothing.

She always answers after the first ring. She knows it's me, and she knows not to say my name. She knows what my cover name is but I won't let her say it. It seems false to me, somehow dirty coming from her lips. The first thing she asks is if I'm ok. She never even says hello or how are you. Always cutting to the chase. If I am late calling her she sounds out of breath when she asks, and when I confirm my safety she tells me I scared the shit out of her. I don't use her name either. Even though there is no way of any of these guys figuring out who Bones is, I'm not taking any more chances than I already am with her.

We talk about nothing and everything. I tell her what I can, and she tells me everything. Tells me how everyone is. She even visits my son for me. Sending him messages from me, and telling me every time he tells her to tell me he loves me. I always get a little choked up when I tell her to tell him back. Sometimes we bicker about menial things, or just enjoy some inane chatter. Sometimes we say nothing at all, I just listen to her breath, and try and picture her face. It's always sad when the operator comes on. I don't want to hang up, but I know I have to until the next night. She always sighs right after the operator, which makes me smile and my heart swell. I love knowing that she doesn't want to hang up either. Every night I want to tell her that I miss her. I want to tell her how much I am craving to see her. I want to tell her how much…I love her. But I don't. I tell her to tell everyone I said hello. And I ask her if I can call her tomorrow. She never says yes or of course she only answers me you better. God I love this women. And then we say goodnight, and then I listen to the last few precious seconds of her breathing before my time runs out.

Sometimes I go back to my motel, sometimes I go to the guy down the hall, which is actually the guy that runs the whole operation that I am undercover for. And as much as I hate him, it's better than being alone. He always has women there, most of them flirt with me. They always want to take me home, but I always get to drunk to do anything about it, or so they think. I have taken a couple to bed, I need to blend in. But it's horrible, my body responds accordingly but my brain and my heart are rejecting it with everything I have. I just squeeze my eyes tight, letting them do all the work and pray to god I don't throw up. I've told bones each and every time it happened. Hoping that she will absolve my guilt. Which she does, every time. Tells me that I have to do it, if these guys are weary of me then I will never get out of this undercover shit. She is right of course, but I can't help but feeling as though I have betrayed her. I never tell her this though. That part she doesn't need to know.

I have been here for three months and I am tired, so tired. I make my way to the payphone to make my nightly phone call. I have some extra tips tonight, so I am excited. The previous night's conversation had been short and I was looking forward to having some real time to talk to her. No matter how tired I was or had been, I could not help being excited when the phone started to ring. One ring…two rings…three rings…Hello?

It wasn't her, it was a man. I am here putting my life on the line every night to call her and she brings a fucking guy home. Wait not just bring a guy home she lets him answer her phone. She could have just said she was busy, does she not care. She has to know it's me, this is the time that I call.

I'm seething, I've yet to say anything not sure if I'm going to ask him to speak to her yet, when I hear her voice in the background. "Sully just give me the phone"

Sully? He was back. How long had he been back. Bones had said nothing to me about it.

"Booth that you"

I groaned, what an idiot. I said nothing, if I responded I didn't know what I would say.

"Listen Booth, I know that's you. Listen I'm back in Tempe's life now, and I don't think it's appropriate that you call her every night. It's not fair to her or me. We deserve to be able to have some piece, and it's not helping when she is pacing the floor till you call. And then spending sometimes as much as 2 hours on the phone with you so that you can feel better about the fact that you abandoned her, and your family."

How dare him. I abandoned her? What the fuck did he do to her. Sure as fuck didn't stick around that was me, I was the one that picked up the pieces after he left. Even though it killed me that she was that upset over a man that wasn't me. I was there for her when her dad was on trial, I was there when the whole Zach thing happened. I ground out the only words I could think of.

"Let me talk to her"

"Booth, she is in the other room she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Then she can tell me herself"

The phone cut off for a second, and then I hear a muted sully asking her if she wants to talk to me. Then I hear nothing until a timid.

"Hello"

Again I am struck with nothing to say, I can't even bring to words how I am feeling, and how my heart is breaking.

I'm assuming she could hear me breathing because she just starts talking even though I haven't answered her.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do, he came back a month ago. We have gone for dinner, I have cut everyone short to come home to make sure I was here when you called. I never told you because it didn't seem relevant. Then I was talking to Angela about one of our chats, and he walked into my office obviously having overheard us. That was two days ago, and since then he has told me that you left me. That you are only calling so you don't feel guilty from me and your family. That maybe something had happened that I didn't notice that made you leave. That if I didn't notice then maybe we weren't the greatest of partners. That I was putting your life at risk by talking to you. But I still cut dinner short tonight to talk to you, and he insisted he would come up with me and well then he answered the phone and you know the rest."

I was seething with anger. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to do every violent thing I could think of to his smug pretty little face, the same face that has had dinner with Bones while I have been here with dirty women, in dirty rooms. He gets to see her smile, watch the light catch her hair, and watch her eyes change colors as her moods change. He gets to have all that, and now he wants to take away the one thing I do get. Wants to manipulate Bones into not talking to me any way he can. I had to fix this, he couldn't have her, and not all of her anyway I got to have a part. I deserved that.

I spoke her name for the first time in three months.

"Bones.."

And then she starts crying. Fuck I hate her crying. And now I don't know if it's me, or him that made her cry. Maybe it was both of us. Maybe we were just both selfish fucking bastards that couldn't share. And now she is getting torn apart because of it. I wasn't angry anymore, I was sad and hurting. Not for me, but for her because my bones was hurting.

"Bones, I can't tell you what to do. I can only tell you that if you want me to stop calling I will. If I am stopping you from renewing your relationship with Sully because of my calls then I will stop. But you have to know that he is incorrect for my reason for leaving. I know I didn't explain it to you, and maybe I should have, or you should have pressed more not taken my "its top secret bullshit". But these men here they have killed a lot of people, a lot of young innocent people. And when I was given the opportunity to go in and take these fuckers down I couldn't resist. Blame it on my alpha male tendencies, but whatever you do don't blame it on yourself , and don't think that I have abandoned you. "

I said my piece, there was nothing else to say. She could make her decision now. I wouldn't stop her. I would wait and see what she said. She was silent for a long time, just breathing. I cherished it because I didn't know if this was the last phone call we would share for awhile. But her breathing was interrupted two fold. One by the operator telling me I had one minute, and one by Sully walking in asking if she was done yet. I heard her cover the receiver, and then her muffled voice asking him to just give her a few more minutes. I tried to call her name and tell her that we had no time, just tell me yes or no. Then I could finally hear her uncover the receiver, I waited and then beep beep beep.

NO NO NO!!! What the fuck. I dug in my pockets for more money, there was nothing. I would have nothing more until tomorrow. I couldn't go that long. I started to race back to my room when a ringing stopped me. I turned, the payphone was ringing. No way…it couldn't be. I ran back over and answered.

Hello?

There was nothing, I cursed god for getting my hopes up, and wasting my time if it was nothing but a faulty phone. And then I heard it the sweetest thing I could ever hear.

"Are you ok?'

Holy fuck I was now. I don't know what had happened in the past hour, but I sure as fuck wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Bones I'm coming home."

"What? You can't, you're not done."

"Yah I am, an agent has every right to come home if there is an emergency, and I think there is an emergency."

"There is no emergency, Sully is gone. I kicked him out, he is not the same guy that I waved goodbye to on the boat. He tried to manipulate me. But he is gone now, you can keep calling me every night. In face you had better."

I smiled, even though he was gone my mind hadn't changed. I needed to see her now, I was done with being away.

"Bones can you meet me at grand central in Baltimore"

"What now?"

"Yup I will be there in an hour."

"Ok if you're sure"

"Bones…one hour ok?"

With that I hung up. I knew she would be there, no use letting her try and talk me out of it.

I ran to my hotel room, and looked around. That's when I noticed that nothing there was actually mine. I headed to the door, and didn't look back.

I stood in the parking lot of the bus station. Watching everything. Hoping every set of headlights I seen was her. I had gotten here early, which is not surprise since I practically ran here. When a familiar set of lights rounded the corner my heart skipped a beat. She had brought my Toyota. I shoved my hands in my pocket and tried to look nonchalant. She pulled up beside me, and steps out of the truck. I wait no more than a second before she is in my arms. My hands on her back pulling her as close as possible, my nose nuzzled in the crux of her neck. She was startled at first, but after a moment's hesitation wrapped her arms around me. I must have smelled like smoke and dirt and beer, but she didn't care she just hugged me back with as much as I gave. I lifted my head so that I could talk into her ear without breaking the hug.

"What did you bring my truck?"

"I figured you would want to drive"

I chuckled and pulled her closer, using my left hand to run through her hair. God she smelled so god. I cupped her head in my hands and pulled her back so that I could look into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that I had missed so much.

Running my thumb along her jaw, I realized that without a doubt I was not wasting any more time.

I had been gone for three months on some stupid undercover assignment. It never went anywhere. No one got arrested, it was all one big bust. But something good did eventually come of it. I got a swift kick in the ass. It made me realize that, I was a crazy man for not telling bones earlier that I loved her. And guess what she loves me too, she hasn't said it yet, but when I told her she started to cry and just kept nodding her head. That told me everything I needed to know. I spent that night in her arms in her bed. And I know for a fact that now that I have been here I'm not leaving, not for nothing no way no how!

* * *

**Well thats it for this one....be sure to hit that button and tell me what you think ;)**


	2. What do you want from me?

Booth sat down in his chair hard. It had been a long day, but they had caught the killer, and he would be going away for a long time. All the aches and pains from chasing after the guy for 6 blocks and then wrestling him around were entirely worth it. Besides it was nothing that a hot shower could not fix. Well not entirely, a massage would be wonderful, but there is only one person whom he would want to give him a massage, and he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Checking the time Booth decided that he would just take the paperwork home, there was a hockey game tonight that he didn't want to miss and he figured that he could do the paperwork and watch the game. He gathered up all of the case files and reached behind him for his jacket. He had gotten one arm in the sleeve when Hacker appeared in his doorway. Booth groaned inwardly he hoped that Hacker wasn't telling him that he needed him to stay longer.

"Agent Booth"

"AD Hacker…"

"Booth, umm I have a date with Dr Brennan tonight, and well tonight we umm have decided to stay in at here place, have some dinner, and then you know hang out…"

Booth knew exactly what Hacker was talking about, and this was a conversation that he most definitely did not want to have.

"Sir, you're rambling. What is it that you need from me?"

"Well Booth I was hoping that maybe I could make sure that you would not call Dr Brennan tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I know that you guys often have a drink, or dinner after solving the case, and Temperance well she always answers your call. No matter what is going on, and I thought maybe if I came to the source that I could kind of prevent that from happening tonight."

Booth smiled inwardly. Bones always answered his calls? Well maybe he already knew that since he never usually had to leave a voicemail, and when he did she always called right back. But either way it's nice to hear someone else say it.

"Sir, I had no plans on contacting Bones this evening, but can I say sir that if she chooses to answer her phone when you guys are being, um romantic. That's something that you need to take up with her, and not me. She wouldn't take kindly to knowing that you went behind her back to guarantee her ah cooperation."

"Yes Booth you are probably right, and I will discuss this with her tonight, but if just for tonight could you grant me this courtesy. In all of the dates that we have been on, not one has finished without someone interrupting with a phone call."

"Sure Sir, I won't call tonight."

"Thanks Booth."

Hacker gave Booth a nod and a smile and then turned and walked away.

Booth sighed, he had actually intended on calling Bones, she had seemed interested in hockey before, and he thought maybe she would get a kick out of watching the game with him. Not only that but then he could get some help with the paperwork and spend some time with Bones. Apparently though, that would not be happening tonight. Booth turned one last time to look at his office making sure he wasn't forgetting anything, then shut off the light and headed toward the elevator. The bull pen was pretty much empty, everyone had left half hour earlier. Once five hit it was like the running of the bulls to get out of there. Booth pushed the button to the elevator and watched the numbers ascend on its way to his floor. The ding of the elevator, brought Booths gaze forward to the door, and as it opened he was surprised to see Bones standing in front of him.

"Bones…what are you doing here?"

"Apparently I am just catching you before you were leaving. Did you finish the paperwork?"

"Nah I'm going to go home and do it, there is a hockey game that I wanted to see and I need a nice hot shower too, and you never answered my question…what brings you here?"

"Well I was hoping I could come and give you a hand to finish the paperwork. I kind of had a date tonight and if I helped you with it, then I know you won't be calling me later"

Booth felt a little hurt, after Hacker had said that Bones always answered his calls he had felt really good, but now here was Bones asking him specifically not to call. Even going so far as to make sure he would have no reason to call.

Booth cleared his throat trying to hide any type of disappointment.

"You don't have to worry Bones; I had planned on doing this solo, during the game. You're safe from me inconveniencing you this evening."

"Are you sure Booth, if we both do it right now, we could get it finished and then you could focus on the game?"

"Don't worry Bones, I got it tonight, you just have fun on your date."

Booth pushed past Bones to step into the elevator. He knew that there was zero chance that she would not follow him, but he was really hoping that she would remain quiet. He just wanted to get home. Home, where he didn't have to pretend that he wasn't hopelessly in love with his partner. Where he didn't have to pretend to be happy that she was going on a date, with his boss no less. And home, where he would not have to express his anger at the fact that his boss, and his partner had basically asked him to butt out tonight because they were planning on hitting it.

Just as Booth predicted Bones followed him to the elevator, but she was anything about quiet. She chatted incessantly about her plans for the evening. Booth tried to block her out, hoping that she would stop and head toward her car. But as it came time to part ways she didn't even try to say goodbye, just followed him to his car and continued talking.

"What do you think?"

Booth looked at Bones, he had no idea what she had said he had been tuning her out, and if she had not of said his name he would probably still be tuning her out.

"Think about what Bones?"

"About whether or not Andrew would be good in bed. He seems to have a sort of quiet confidence about him. Although I'm not sure if he likes to take control or be in control. What do you think? Should I let him have control or take it from him?"

Booth had had enough. Did these people think he was superman? How was he supposed to pretend it didn't bother him? Was he just expected to be ok with the thought of hacker's hands all over his bones? Touching her, kissing her. Doing the things that he should be doing. Whatever it was in him that had kept him sane until then, well it just snapped.

"BONES STOP, STOP IT NOW"

In Bones' defense she looked taken aback, like she really didn't believe that she had done anything to warrant him yelling at her. But Booth knew better, there was no way that she could not know, that she could think that this was ok.

Bones started to speak, probably to reprimand him for yelling at her, but Booth was not having any of it. He took a step towards her, bringing his face so close that he could feel her hot breath on his lips. When Bones took a step away from him, he moved forward. Refusing to let her back away, continuing to penetrate her personal space. When her back pressed up against the Sequoia he used it to his advantage. Placing his hands against the window on each side of her he leaned in close again. This time when he felt her breath on his face, he didn't control his reaction to her. He stood there starring into her eyes, waiting for her to notice. And he knew the second that she did, because her breathing quickened, and her chest heaved. He was so close that every time she inhaled her breasts pressed against his chest.

He watched her face flush, and when he thought that he had her complete attention he spoke.

"What do you want from me?"

His voice came out huskier then he had intended, but the low husky whisper seemed to affect her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure I made myself clear Bones, What do you want from me?"

He had to give her credit, she didn't look away from him not once, nor did she try and push him away. Yet he knew he had her slightly flustered because she didn't respond, and his Bones always had something to say.

"Maybe I should elaborate for you Bones; maybe you really don't know what I'm talking about. I ask what you want from me. What do you want me to do, how do you want me to respond. How do you expect me to feel? Do you want me to nod and smile when you talk about another man's hands on you, when all I can think of is me touching you that way? Do you want me to give you my opinion on another man's ability in the bed, when all I can think about is showing to what a real mind blowing sexual experience is? What it is to break the laws of physics. Do you want me to tell you that it's ok, to be alone and only satisfy biological urges, when all I want to do is love, to show what it is to have someone love you, to love everything about you. I ask again Bones, what do you want from me?

Bones eyes had grown the size of saucers, but Booth held her gaze refusing to look away. When she didn't respond, he took that as a good sign to continue.

Do you want me to keep on pretending Bones? To keep the fake smile on my face when we part ways at the end of the day, when I would so much rather that I was going home with you. How every time you say my name, I picture how you would say it if we were in bed together. How you would moan it as I made love to you. How you would whisper it as you said goodnight. How you would greet me in the morning, saying it all husky the first words you had spoken since getting up. How you would giggle it when we took showers together. How you would say my name when I made you breakfast, gave you a foot massage, or so many other ways that I could stand her forever telling you about.

Do you want me to continue to hide all of the times I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are? To not tell you that you are the most beautiful when you are relaxing in your jeans and t-shirt, laughing with me. When you are just being you, the you that other people rarely see and I feel so fucking jealous when I think that you are showing that part of yourself to someone else.

Would you prefer if I didn't tell you that the mere smell of you intoxicates me and that the very best moments of my life have been spent with you or Parker, and when I get to spend that rare time with the two of you, how much my heart swells? Sometimes I feel like it's going to burst, how the only thing missing in those moments is that I would like to hold your hand, or place my hand on your knee and I can't. I want to so bad though, I want to touch you so bad it hurts.

Would it be better if I didn't tell you that I love you? That you are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing before I go to bed. That I dream about you, and am constantly thinking about you.

Is that what you want Bones? Cause if it is, I can't give you that. I've tried, lord help me I have. But I can't do it anymore. I wish I could say that just having you by my side as my partner was enough, but it's not. Do you want to know what I want from you Bones? The only thing I want from you is…You. I want everything that comes with you, the good the bad and the squinty."

When Booth finally finished his speech, he let out a deep breath. The tension that Bones was feeling was palpable. He could see the tears welling in her eyes. Maybe he had pushed her too far. But god dammit he couldn't be sorry. He needed her to know. So instead of apologizing he starred at her. Trying to convey the truth in his words with his eyes. He waited what seemed like forever and she still had not said anything yet. He knew that she was working everything over in her over analytical mind. But he needed her to feel, not think. Ever so slowly without breaking eye contact Booth moved closer, he didn't think that Bones' eyes could get any wider but when she realized his intent they grew even more. When they were so close that they're breaths were like one that's when she finally closed her eyes. But Booth kept his open, he wanted to see and feel every moment of this. His lips brushed hers ever so slowly, once then twice. Finally he settled in gradually applying pressure. She tasted sweet like everything good in the world, like home. He licked her lip asking for entrance. She didn't respond right away. His Bones stubborn till the end. He took one hand and placed on her lower back pushing her hips toward his, while the other hand grabbed the back of her head. Against her lips he spoke.

"Let me in."

And finally she crumbled, relaxing against his body, and wrapping her arms around his waist. And she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. When Booth felt her tongue against his he let out a growl. He wrapped his hand in her hair, and devoured her mouth with his own. Finally mustering all of his strength Booth pulled away. He smiled slightly when he saw Bones follow his lips with her own, But he backed away completely giving them both their space. When she finally realized that he wasn't coming back she looked up at him. Booths heart nearly broke when he saw the open vulnerability in his eyes. Placing his hand on her face, he traced her lips with his thumb. Lips that were swollen and thoroughly kissed. And had gotten that way from him.

"When you figure out what you want from me you let me know."

Booth touched her lips one last time and then grabbed the handle for his truck, just then he heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Temperance, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Andrew, I was just finishing some things up with Booth before I was to meet up with you."

"Well that's good then why don't we just head over to your house from here, then."

"Umm sure just one second I'm going to say goodbye to Booth."

"Sure I will give you a moment; I will meet you at your car."

Having heard the entire conversation through his open window Booth was not surprised when Bones showed up at his car door.

Placing her hand on his arm she met his eyes.

"Call me tonight ok Booth?"

And then she walked away. Booth smiled to himself, putting his sunglasses on he put the truck in gear and drove away.


	3. Voicemail

**A/N This is just an idea I had. This will be strictly dialogue. Basically Booth and Brennan leaving each other voicemails. Let me know if it turns out how I was hoping. Brennan's messages are in italics. Just so you know whose who.  
**

Hey Bones, ah I was just calling to see how things were going there for you. Hope you got settled into your hotel ok. Umm just give me a call when you get this, if you're not too busy. I don't know what you do at those conference thingy's but call me whenever…have fun."

_Hey it's me; I just got your message. Sorry I didn't answer when you called. They made up this stupid rule that we can't have our cell phones when we are engaging in any activities that are coordinated by the conference members. Which I think is completely irrational what if there is an emergency? They said they wanted everyone's full attention. So if I don't answer you, that's the reason but I promise I will try and call you back when I get back up to my room. And to answer your question, yes I got settled in ok. I am an adult Booth I am perfectly capable of checking into a hotel. But thank you for asking, and thanks again for driving me to the airport as well, it will definitely save me some money on the long term parking. Alright my room service is here, I will talk to you later._

Room service? Must be nice. I feel like we are playing phone tag here. What's really dumb is that as soon as the director found out that I would be without my partner for a week he made sure that he lined up all of the necessary annual meetings so that I had no excuse to miss any. I wish you were here, then I wouldn't have to deal with this crap. Alright call me back.

_I can't help but be slightly amused at your situation. I think it's very smart of them to take advantage of your time this way. Although I must admit I would definitely appreciate your company here as well. I have forgotten how boring some of these people can be. I mean the work is fascinating, but the people giving the lectures are not so much. What I wouldn't give to have one of your running commentaries, just to keep me from falling asleep. Oh and I don't understand…what is phone tag?_

Phone tag, is well like playing tag over the phone. We keep trying to catch each other, and it seems we keep missing. Thanks for laughing at me by the way, glad I could amuse you. Sooo you wish I was there? That's nice of you to say. I knew you liked my company, and you missed me when I wasn't around. Don't worry Bones I miss you too.

_I don't think I actually used the words I miss you. Maybe you are just hearing what you want too. I simply said I wouldn't mind your company to keep me entertained. If someone else was willing to do that, then I wouldn't mind their company either. And thank you for explaining phone tag, it seems that you are right. It probably doesn't help that we are in different time zones. Oh and I was told today at lunch that this hotel has wonderful pie. I thought of you right away. Obviously it would be impossible for you to have some right now, but next time you come to Vancouver remember this hotel._

What reason would I go to Vancouver for? Maybe skiing, but that's about it. How's about you, courier me some pie. They have refrigerated trucks don't they? I could have it the next day by ten am. And even if you don't miss me Bones, I miss you. The diner is lonely with just me at the table. And my truck seems ten times bigger with no one in the passenger seat. Make sure you come back soon ok?

_Wow Booth thank you. I never realized I had such an impact on your day to day. If our roles were reversed I'm sure that I would be feeling a similar longing for your presence. I guess if I was completely honest with myself, I do wish you were here. And not just anybody, like I said before, it would just be nice to have you here to keep me company. And I will be back in five days Booth, the conference isn't any longer than that, why would I stay longer?_

Bones, you are amazing. Here I am sitting in my office, when a Purolator guy comes up and brings me pie straight from Vancouver. I was just kidding, but that was really thoughtful. And it is really good pie. I still favor the stuff at the diner. But, just thanks so much. And I wish I could have gone with you too. Things around here just aren't the same without you. I almost called you yesterday for to have lunch with me. Anyways I have to go in a meeting, try calling around eight your time. I will be at home then and able to answer. I don't want to do this voicemail thing anymore; I just want to talk to you. Ok talk to you later.

_Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get your message until just now. I would have called you at eight but it was such a long day today, I just got up to my hotel now. I would love to just talk to you too. I was invited to go dancing this evening by one of the professors but I just wanted to come to my room and check my voicemail. It's illogical considering I wasn't even certain that I would get to talk to you. But the prospect of listening to your message was considerably better than going dancing. I don't understand, but I hope I get to talk to you soon._

Hey you, all I can say is wow. I mean unless the professor was like a balding middle aged fat guy. Then I'm not so flattered. I fell asleep waiting for you to call last night. Usually the phone wakes me up, but turns out I still had it on silent from being in meetings earlier. I went to the Jeffersonian yesterday and took a nap on your couch. I hope you don't mind, but those meetings make me so tired. And I just wanted to be close to you. Corny huh? I can't believe you've been gone less than a week and I'm acting like I haven't seen you for months. I don't know, I just miss you.

_Booth. Dammit this is getting ridiculous. Would you just answer your phone already? And you should be flattered because Professor Jordan is most definitely not a balding middle aged fat guy. There is a lot of potential for sex with him. But I am so not interested I just want to talk to you. Please call me back soon…_

Bones, are you telling me that you would rather talk to me, a guy that there is no potential for sex with, then go and have sex? Now I am most definitely flattered. And I would love to answer my phone, if I was able to any time that you call. I think I might be going through Bones withdrawals. I admit it, I'm an addict and you are my drug of choice….umm…I should go…night Bones.

_Addicted to me? I think I am ok with that. I think that might be something I could get used to. And I'm pretty sure that you are the one that drew that damn line about not getting involved with people we work with. You took yourself out of the sex equation not me. I guess I will talk to you later._

Are you saying that you want to have sex with me? Because as enticing as that sounds I need you to know something before you answer. I can't just do sex with you, If we cross that line, I want everything. Your heart and soul. So if that's not something you can give, then just disregard this message and I will pretend it never happened. But I hope to hear from you soon nonetheless.

_Booth it is physically impossible to give someone your heart. But…I know what you're saying. I don't know Booth; it seems to me the only part of me that you don't have metaphorically speaking is my body. I gave you the rest a long time ago, or maybe you took it. Either way, it definitely belongs to you now. _

_Hello?_

Holy crap Bones; I finally get you on the phone.

_I was hoping you would call; I snuck my phone in today and excused myself when I heard it ringing. I am currently talking to you from inside a ladies washroom._

My phone call was the important to you?

_I think you know the answer to that one Booth._

I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.

_You are that important to me Booth._

Thanks Bones…you know we need to talk right? Maybe when I pick you up from the airport tomorrow?

_I was thinking that maybe we have done all of the talking we need to._

Bones are you propositioning me?

_I think so. Was I successful?_

I hope you know that I would and will do anything you ask, but for the sake of us. I think we should talk. And if everything goes well, I have other things on my mind that could keep your mouth busy.

_Booth! That was rather crude._

What? No Bones I didn't mean that, geez. I meant kissing. I want to kiss you.

_Oh._

Is that alright?

_Yes I mean um, could we kiss then talk and then kiss some more. I just mean that I miss you terribly, and I don't think I will be able to contain myself when I see you. But I don't want you to think that I am trying to get out of talking about this._

I'm not going to lie; I like a girl that can't contain herself around me.

_Booth…_

Alright Bones, I would love it if you kissed me in the airport. But then we do some talking before we resume kissing. Ok?

_Alright, but I have to go. I will see you tomorrow?_

You can bet on it. Have a good night Bones

_You too._


	4. No two ways about it

**A/N This chapter has some dirty words, and some sexual references. Just thought I would warn you in case you dont enjoy that sort of thing. Besides that happy reading, oh and feel free to review. ;)**

It could not be done. There was no two ways about it. No matter how many times it proved to be, illogical or a distraction. Even with the fear of getting caught, it could not be done.

Seeley Booth could not stop looking at her mouth. He was like a moth to a flame. Couldn't look away, he was pretty sure he hadn't made eye contact in two weeks. It was her fault really. Eating that damned Popsicle the way that she did. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed how sweet her mouth was before. He had a definite appreciation for the full lips, the straight white teeth, and the husky timbre of her voice. But he used to have some self control. Now, well now things were different. Now he had a vivid image of what the beautiful mouth of hers would look like doing um certain other things. He had a perfect memory of her pretty pink tongue darting out of her mouth to catch a drop of juice melting from said Popsicle.

He was going to get in trouble. She had to notice that he had been starring. That his breath had hitched every time she had licked her lips. That he needed her to repeat everything. Although she had yet to say anything, she had to be confused. And what exactly was he supposed to tell her? Oh sorry Bones, but I can't stop thinking of your mouth, touching it, tasting it, feeling it. No that would definitely not go over well. It wasn't like he wasn't trying to concentrate. He really was. He tried looking away, thinking that if he just didn't look at her at all he could finally concentrate. But that proved to be futile, because every time he heard her voice he could not stop himself from turning back to look at her.

That was the sickest part, this it wasn't just her mouth but her voice as well. He had heard Bones say many things, a lot of things which he didn't understand. Fifty cent words that had more syllables than most of the words he knew. But he had also heard her say some words that would make a sailor blush. Give her a few beers and she cussed with the best of them. It was one of the things that he loved about her. But it was getting out of hand. Because now he knew what her voice sounded like saying those dirty words.

All Booth knew today was that those things coupled together equaled disaster.

Today was no different than any of the days he had seen her in the last two weeks. He had walked into the Jeffersonian with the intent of beating this thing. He had spoken to both Cam and Angela without his eyes and ears subconsciously seeking her out. And just like every other day he thought for sure he had gotten control of himself. Until he walked into her office. She was on the phone so that prevented him from speaking before she got a chance to. Closing his eyes and taking some deep breaths he stepped into her office. At first it was silent; she was obviously listening to whoever was on the other line. Fingering the poker chip in his pocket, he prayed for the strength to get through this. He looked at her eyes, and was able to momentarily hold contact. Momentarily being the key word, because as soon as she spoke he was drawn to her mouth.

The way that her tongue moved inside her mouth, touching her lips or the roof of her mouth to pronounce those words he didn't understand. The way she did that crooked half smile he loved so much, when she thought something was amusing. He was fascinated. Couldn't move couldn't look away. He briefly hoped that a trail of drool had not started to run down his cheek. He couldn't control his thoughts, the vivid images. The breaking point came when his ears decide to join in the mutiny that his eyes had started. Every other word she spoke he could hear her saying something dirty. Parietal, fuck, phalanges, cock, manubrium, cum. This was the last straw. He could not deny himself anymore. He was thirsty and she was the water. He advanced on her slowly. He had tunnel vision. All he could see was her mouth, all he could hear were all the dirty things she liked to say. When he was close enough to smell her, it was a full on assault on his senses. He didn't care if they carried him out in a straight jacket after this, or if she decided to kill him. Either way he would be a happy man for knowing how she tasted, how she sounded, how she smelled. With one hand on her desk and the other on her chair, he leaned forward with every intent of claiming ownership of her mouth.

"Booth?"

Oh god, as hard as it was Booth forced himself to concentrate for a moment. He was making her nervous, she didn't want this, and she didn't want him. What was he doing? He was about to practically assault her right here in her office. Maybe he did need that straight jacket, because he was out of his fucking mind. Finding the will power, from god only knows where he started to lean back. And that's when she did it. She pulled her full bottom lip into her mouth biting down on it with her perfect white teeth. Booth could not control the growl that came rumbling out of his mouth. This was going to happen, nothing could stop him. Not common sense, not god, and not the threat of bodily harm.

"Bones, I am going to kiss you, there is just no two ways about it."

As his lips descended on hers the only thought that went through Brennan's mind before she let herself succumb to Booths kiss was, it's about fucking time.


End file.
